oazfandomcom-20200213-history
Meteor
NOTE - This page is still a WIP. It's not finished. Not even close. Meteor is a character from OAZ who does not have a specific point of origin, nor much of a backstory or history. One of the more mysterious people in the Ohana, and is of a species that honestly doesn't exist, created from an accident and somehow including bits and pieces of EVERYTHING, but thinks he is human (because of the higher concentration of human... cells... and... stuff.) Attacks and abilities Meteor is a fluent user of fire attacks and most weaponry, preferring swords. He has an exeptional amout of strength and speed, being able to weild his massive Bolster Sword as if it were a rapier. Regarding mana and magic, his mana capacities are well above that of most, to the point where instead of finely controlling his energy to form attacks, he typically releases incredible amounts of energy to the point where it becomes an attack in itself. While being more powerful than regular attacks, this makes them a lot more basic, and easy to negate, as well as harder to control. He often has to hold back in battle, as if he were to use his full power, it would damage anything - and anyone - around him. This wears him out faster than normal, due to him needing to put in extra effort to control his attacks. His mana is also the source of his strength, speed, defence, etc. because he enhances it all with his mana. In addition, he may also use negative emotions and energies to his advantage under certain circumstances, a notable example being his favorite, pain energy - a crimson aura that becomes more powerful when Meteor is damaged. Despite this being his most-used, he is capable of many more. He also sometimes displays signs of omniscientcy, knowing about things he never experienced, although it seems purely involuntary and random, even trivial. A good example of his fighting style would be to describe his forms, and most notable attacks. His most-used "mode" is his Wildfire Mode, in which he surrounds himself in fire and columns of flame start spewing everywhere and essentially screwing stuff up. It increases his fire attacks substantially, but really shouldn't be used in a building. Or forest. Or anywhere really flammable. Hence, "wildfire mode". Ahem, back on subject. He can also sprout black wings, that he.. somehow.. makes.. from energy.. or whatever.. Don't question it, it just gets confusing. He can also power up his modes and attacks with different energies when he gains access to them. An example of this is, when imbued with dark energy, he can create "Amaterasu" versions of his attacks and modes, such as Amaterasu Wildfire Mode, and Flame Rasenshuriken (self-explanatory) can be increased to Amaterasu Rasenshuriken. Another notable attack, also slightly copied from Naruto, is where Meteor grabs his opponent, and begins spinning, releasing massive amounts of energy from his entire body, with the target at the center of the attack. It's typically very effective, but isn't quite as good against larger enemies, for obvious reasons. He has a skull made from adminium, an almost indestructable form of solid matter, almost completely nullifying attacks to the head, such as hits to the temples. Nobody quite knows exactly how his skull became adminium, but it was like this forever. A slightly more recent attribute is his stomach, or rather, his fourth-dimensional void in his torso. Surgically put in by Chrono Roth as some sort of expirement or whatever, he is somehow still alive even though he can no longer actually digest anything or gain any nutrients from it. He probably photosynthesises or something. He also still somehow gains the benefits from eaten items, such as senzu beans, even though it's basically impossible to without a stomach. He also somehow still becomes hungry. Probably just his brain trying to fill the void for him, pun not intended. Arsenal Meteor, being a master of almost any weapon known to anyone, ever, has quite a large selection of weaponry to choose from. He owns a great amount of swords, such as his signature blade, Rune Edge. Though less-used now than it used to be, it remains powerful, made of an extremely dense metal, as well as being enchanted so many times that it would take hours to list them all off. His more recently used weapons are his Onyx Bolster Sword, less heavy than his Rune Edge, but still quite heavy in it's own right, and his Neocannon, an arm cannon designed by Meteor himself that shoots completely free-forming energy that is capable of many functions, such as a shield, a whip, etc. He also owns a longbow that he made himself - a very capable weapon, and in a skilled archer's hands, possibly the deudliest thing ever. He is extremely skilled with his bow, almost inhumanely so. His two main forms of attacking using mana, is fire manipulation, and using his energy directly in combat. Each is powerful in it's own right, fire being the destructive force that it is, and raw energy used as an attack. Personality Meteor is a special individual, who does not believe in giving up or backing down, and likes to help others who are weaker, to become stronger so they can fight for themselves, partly because he's more of a solo fighter and doesn't like to have to go around saving and protecting other combatants in a fight. He's typically very friendly and joyful, but can be put into a bad mood, and when he is, he should really just be left alone for a while. He can also be quite random at times, but is normally quite mature, acting older than he really is. He hates loud music, preferring it played at lower volumes. Appearance Meteor has dark brown, relatively spiky hair that has gone through many different styles over time. Slightly pale skin compared to most, despite him loving sunlight so much (because he's a fire elemental), dark brown eyes, slightly taller than average height, but still shorter than most others in the Ohana due to his young age (13 years old). Not very bulky, and in truth relatively weak-looking, body style favoring speed mostly, though because of his mana, he's much more balanced than this. Meteor never wears jeans, typically wearing black/grey sweatpants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also owns green, slightly bulky headphones that he wears sometimes. Overall stats Mana-enhanced: Close combat - 10/10 Ranged combat - 9/10 Speed - 9/10 Defense - 8/10 Attack - 10/10 Without mana: Close combat - 3/10 Ranged combat - 6/10 Speed - 5/10 Defense - 1/10 Attack - 4/10 Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ohana Members